thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Saving Ona
The Lion Guard: Saving Ona is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Ona * Kulinda * Mzingo * Mwoga Transcript It was a quiet day in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Hakuna Matata Falls. -Bunga: Well, apparently everything is in order here... In that, they hear someone cry. -Kion: Guys, do you hear that? -Ono: It sounds like a crying. The crying sounds closer and closer. -Fuli: It is. -Beshte: Hey, look! Over there! Beshte sees a shadow among the rocks. -Kion: Hey! Who's there? From the rocks, Kulinda appears. -Kion: Kulinda? -Kulinda: Lion Guard! Kulinda flies to the Lion Guard crying and hugs Kion in his paw. -Kulinda: I need your help, urgently! -Kion: Why? What's going on? -Beshte: What's the kerbubble? -Kulinda: Some horrible vultures are attacking Ona! -Ono: Ona!? Vultures, attacking her!? -Kulinda: Yes. I was trying to stop them, but they beat me and pulled me away from her! I did not know what else to do! Kulinda starts crying more. -Bunga: Oh! -Kion: Ok, calm Kulinda. We will help you save Ona! Don't worry! -Kulinda: Oh, thanks! Really, thanks! -Fuli: Okay! We have to go fast! -Beshte: Where are they? -Kulinda: Mizimu Grove! -Kion: Ok! We have to go there as fast as possible. -Ono: Yes! Before they hurt Ona! -Bunga: Exact! Ono decides to go in front of Kulinda to avoid her being hurt. -Kion: Lion Guard, come on! Till' the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard, defend! Meanwhile in Mizimu Grove, Mzingo and his parliament are attacking the young Ona. -Mzingo: Come here, little one. Don't be afraid! -Mwoga: Yes, come here! -Kion: Stop! All of you! In that, the Lion Guard and Kulinda appear. -Kion: Mzingo! Leave her alone right now! -Mzingo: Oh! But it is the Lion Guard. Well, I'm so sorry, Kion. But my parliament and I we need a few small bones to be calmer. -Kion: But she's just a baby! Leave her alone! -Mzingo: Mmm, it's okay. But... how would I respond to something like that? Oh, sure. No. Parliament, attack her! -Ono: Ona! No! Ono launches and pushes all the vultures. But he is hit by one of them, and falls to the ground. -Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte: Ono! -Kulinda: No. Ono! This can't be! -Bunga: Ono! Are you okay? -Beshte: Ono? Everyone goes to see Ono. -Mzingo: Ha! The little hammerkop is ours! Mzingo starts to chuckle. Because of this, Kulinda despairs. -Kulinda: No. No! -Mzingo: Eh? -Lion Guard: Ah? -Kion: Kulinda... -Kulinda: You, despicable vulture. I will not let you hurt my daughter, even if it's the last thing I do. Because as a mother, my duty is to take care of my daughter and protect her, from danger! Kulinda, full of rage, throws herself on Mzingo, and begins to peck him repeatedly. In that, it does the same with the rest of the vultures. -Bunga: Wow! -Ono: Kulinda! Oh my... -Kion: Come on! Let's help Kulinda! -All: Right! The Lion Guard faces the few vultures that were scared. While Kulinda keeps pecking at others. After Mzingo and his parliament had no more energy, Kulinda picks up her daughter and walks away from them. -Kion: Well, Mzingo. It's time to leave, now. Kion uses the roar. The roar causes Mzingo and his parliament to be pushed back to the Outlands. In that, Kion approaches Kulinda who was hugging Ona tightly. -Kulinda: Oh. Ona! You are already safe! Thanks for your help, Lion Guard. -All: You're welcome! -Ono: Well, at least, Ona is fine. -Bunga: Hey, Kulinda! Where did you learn to make such great movements to fight against those vultures? -Kulinda: It's nothing. I just used the strength I needed to save my daughter. And that is what I achieved. Kulinda continues hugging Ona. Then, she asks the Lion Guard to also join the hug. -Kulinda: Hey, by the way. Ono, thank you for your effort to try to save Ona. I thank you very much that too. -Ono: Ha! Well you're welcome. Everyone laughs with happiness.Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories